Total Eclipse
by IDreamofAfrica96
Summary: After Nightwing and Luna's heated fight, some comic and surprising consequenses ensue. RobxStar BBxTerra CyxBee RaexAL Please R and R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Blah, Blah, Blah, you know all this…. I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own all characters I made up.

Dawn bore over Jump City, quickly filling Nightwing's apartment with light. He sat at the super computer, absentmindedly tinkering with his old bird-a-rang, fingering the yellow stripe. He had been out all night on patrol… not that there had been anything to patrol. Ever since he and the Titans had shut down Slade and every other big wig in town, crime was scarce. There was only the occasional thug or mugger. Nightwing sighed, and almost wished that there was still some real criminals out there.

No, he stopped himself, maybe its better this way.

He and the Titans had broken up long ago. Starfire had made the first move. She had left suddenly, in the middle of a video game in fact. She had flown solemnly out of the common, supposedly on her way to the bathroom, or so the rest of them thought. By the time they realized, it was too late.

There had been many theories why Starfire had left. Robin thought that in was the embarrassment of her first time that drove her away. The night the defeated Slade, the Titans threw a party. Robin and Starfire had gotten a little tipsy and one thing had led to another. Starfire had been the first woman he woken up next to the morning.

Nightwing looked longingly out the window. He missed the old days when the Titans bickered over pizza, played vicious rounds of video games, and kicked the bad guys butts. To his knowledge the other Titans had married and settled down in white collar suburbs that weren't far from his apartment. Yet he hadn't talked to them in 15 years. Not since they broke up. He guessed they didn't want to talk a 32 year old man whose only joy in life was wiping out crime in the form of a vigilante. Why, he hadn't a serious girlfriend in almost a year.

His alternate personahad taken over his life. 8 hours a day he was Dick Grayson, handsome heir to Wayne Industries, wanted by every woman in Gotham; the rest of the time, he was Nightwing, a named feared by criminals. The man who would bring around their downfall.

It saddened Nightwing that his best years had been so early in life. He wished he had followed the other Titans, to a life in the suburbs with a loving wife and beautiful kids. But, the problem of who would put up with him for that long. The only possible candidate had been a Tamarainian girl whose smile warmed him and whose embrace brought him joy.

Again, Nightwing stopped himself. I wouldn't have lasted a year in the boring suburbs, he thought, and as for Starfire, she's gone and she isn't coming back. Period.

It was a slow day. A day where he filed away crime reports and watched Lifetime was never a fast one.

He walked to the refrigerator, hoping that there was still some Chinese food. As he turned his attention to the search, something caught his eye. It was card with a neatly written message. It had come in the mail a few days ago. He walked over and picked it off the counter, reading it for the first time. It was an invitation to Raven's house for a cookout and cocktails. A night on the town probably meant Chucky Cheese's but it sounded nice. He felt a sudden urge to see the rest of the former Titans. Before he knew it, he was on the N-Cycle. If he burnt some rubber he might make it there on time.

2 hours later, he stood on Raven's doorstep, dressed casually in a navy blue polo and khaki cargo shorts, motorcycle helmet and gift in hand. Raven had a nice beachfront home in a secluded area, complete with deck and private beach. Nightwing wondered how much green she had shelled out for this place. A grill blazed on the deck, but nobody was attending to it. He rang the doorbell and suddenly he felt stupid. Why had he come? This is dumb. He hadn't responded to her other invitations, even though she was probably the only titan he would feel comfortable with.

He started to turnaround and back towards the N-Cycle when the door opened.

"Nightwing," cried Raven "It has been so long" as she rushed in for hug.

"Wow Raven, this is really unlike you," joked Nightwing, returning her squeeze.

Raven pulled away, blushing. "Well, you know things change…"

Nightwing finally got a good look at her. She wore a black tank top and loose dark jeans. Her hair was longer and pulled into a loose ponytail. Tendrils of hair hung on either side of her face.

"So do you want to help out in the kitchen?" asked Raven, her embarrassment forgotten. Before he could answer she took him by the hand and dragged him into the house.

The house was whitewashed and furnished nicely. Nightwing again felt a longing for a normal life, a life like that of Raven's. The kitchen was nice if not rather small. The rest of the former Titans stood around laughing and sipping Chardonnay. When they relized his presence, they crowded around for group hug.

"Look who finally came!" cried BB.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Cyborg.

"A little loud sweetie…" said a very pregnant Bee, rubbing her ringing ears.

"Sorry pumpkin," cooed Cy, kissing her on the forehead. Turning back to Nightwing he quipped, "So how is vigilante justice going these days?"

"Same old, same old…" Nightwing chuckled nervously. "So what's happened to you in the past... 15 years?"

"Quite a lot actually," said Beast Boy, his green eyes alight with enthusiasm. Nightwing felt a pang of guilt. Howcould he know so little about the people that were once his family? Once...


	2. A Lot Happens in 15 Years

The happenings in the past 15 years were quite a lot. Nightwing felt as though his head may explode.

"Okay, lemme get this straight…" He closed his eyes for concentration, "Raven, you married Aqualad. You live here at the beach. He is a marine biologist and you are a yoga instructor. Beast Boy, you and Terra got married and have 2 kids, Laura, 8, and Eric, who is 4. You all live in Hutton on a farm. Beast Boy tends the animals and Terra works as supervisor at a local quarry. Cy, you and Bee are happily married in Jump City. You have one child, Tyson, 3, and another one on the way. Cyborg you are an…. engineer and Bee is the stay at home Mom… am I right?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Bee.

Suddenly the screen door shut violently, and in came Aqualad, holding 2 small children like sacks of grain, one under each arm, while balancing a tot on his shoulders. The parents hurried forward to collect their offspring.

"Uncle A. you are so much fun!" cried Laura, a slight girl bearing a resemblance to Terra.

Aqualad smiled proudly and rushed to greet Nightwing.

"Kids, this is Uncle N." said Raven tenderly to the squirming children, "Lets give him a hug."

Before he could protest he felt 3 small bodies crowd around him, declaring their love for him. The others looked on, chuckling.

The doorbell cut the tender moment short. The children rushed to the door, screaming "They're here, they're here!" Terra pushed through the little mob, reaching for the doorknob. She grasped it and gave it a sharp twist. Upon seeing who it, was she squealed in delight. Giving the mystery person a quick tug inside, she gave them a hug. Tears streamed down her face.

The rest of the adults with the exception of Nightwing stared at their shoes, as if seeing something they hadn't before. They were hiding something.

Nightwing's curiosity got the better of him and he leaned through doorframe. He felt his world come to a screeching halt as he took in the sight before him.

It was Starfire.


	3. Luna

It was Starfire.

He felt his heart soar and for the first time in a long time he felt hope race through his veins, an intoxicating feeling. He thought he might faint. She wore a lavender sundress and small silver hoop earrings. Her face shone with joy and happiness. Her eyes pulled him in, like a moth to the flame.

And then she saw him.

"R-Robin…" she stammered, speechless. Was that really him? The man that had beenthe cause of her sudden departure?

"Its Nightwing now Star," he said shyly, leaning onto the doorframe, hands jammed into his pockets. The same muscular body, ice blue eyes, the jet black hair that now reached halfway down his back. She saw tears collect in his eyes. He was truly happy to see her, as was she him.

They stood silently for a few moments, inching closer until they were face to face, unsure what to do next. Finally, Nightwing swept her up in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you soooo much!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

Starfire wished they could stay like this and they did, staring into each others eyes. She brushed the hair from her face and smiled at him. By now the others had crowded around and watched the emotional reunion with profound interest. Nightwing glared at them, daring them to say something. The group was quiet until Bee broke the silence.

"Did Luna come?" Bee asked politely.

"She must still be in the car; I should probably go get her." Starfire replied, embarrassed. She broke off Nightwing's embrace and headed toward the door.

Nightwing gave Bee a death glance.

"Don't look at me like that! Unless someone said something, you still be hugging her until the Apocalypse!" Bee countered defensively. The others nodded in agreement. Nightwing rolled his eyes and went out to the car to help Star.

He walked across the lawn to an overloaded Star whose attempts at lugging 4 suitcases into the house were proving unsuccessful. He smiled at the struggling woman and unloaded a few items form her to carry himself. She looked at him gratefully.

Star fire turned to face the car. Nightwing stopped and looked at her. "Luna, vamos, nosotros no tenemos 100 anos," Starfire barked Spanish in the direction of the car. The car door promptly swung open and a teen girl slowly pulled herself up out of the seat. She had long, jet black hair and deep teal eyes. She wore a loose sweatshirt and tight jeans that revealed long muscular legs.

"Moooom," The girl said angrily, "Can't I stay in the car?"

"Noooo, Luna. Now get a move on and help me unload the car!" She turned towards Nightwing. "Teenagers."

"Who's that?" whispered Nightwing.

"My daughter Luna."

Nightwing stared at her.

"What?" Starfire said, annoyed.

"I didn't know you had a daughter…"

"Yeah, well… You don't know a lot of things." She felt instantly guilty as he slumped, hurt. "But yes I do have a metahuman daughter with a bad attitude," she added more softly.

"Metahuman?"

Starfire shrugged and walked inside.

An hour later, the former Titans lay on lawn chairs on the deck. Cyborg and BB tended the large grill while Aqualad rubbed sunscreen on Raven's back. Star was napping inside. The rest sat monitoring the tag game the kids were playing on the beach. Luna sat on the a secluded corner of the beach, watching the ocean.

"No bee stings Tyson!" Bee yelled as Tyson stung an unfortunate Laura.

"Like mother like son." remarked Aqualad.

"Well, its better than the time Laura and Eric turned into elephants and stampeded poor Tyson," said Terra.

"They inherited BB's powers?" asked Nightwing.

Terra nodded. "And Tyson got Bee's."

"And Luna got Star's plus some..." added Cyborg.

"Plus some?" asked Nightwing.

Seemingly ignoring him, Cyborg let out a low whistle.

Like an attack dog, Luna sprung into action. She jumped into flight, letting loose navy starbolts that devastated the ground around her. She landed kneeling, a powerful punch to the ground sending a shockwave of sand rippling down the beach. Leaping up, she went into complex martial arts maneuvers. She paused dramatically. A split second later, she was in the air again whirling around and around until she was just a spinning ball, the energy encasing her. As suddenly as she had started she stopped. The energy flew everywhere, destroying shells and stones in its path. Luna just floated there, hands clutching starbolts, eyes glowing navy blue. The energy wave was approaching the deck fast. Just it was about hit the walls, it stopped. Luna landed on the ground, and silently turned back to the ocean.

Nightwing was stunned.

"As you can see, Luna has the ability to fly, shoot starbolts, and processes great strength, like Starfire. Unlike her mother, she has more control over launched starbolts. Once fired, she can make them dissipate rapidly," announced Cyborg.

Thus creating a slim chance of stray bolts catching things in the crossfire, thought Nightwing. That could be useful, considering all the things Star accidently destroyed fighting.

"She also has vast pychic abilities," added Raven matter-of-factly. "I trained her myself."

"…"

"Yeah, we were pretty amazed too, Nightwing."

"Wow…" He gulped, curiosity of her father burning a hole in his throat. "So who's her father?"

The others shifted uncomfortably, averting their eyes.

"I know you know. Tell me"

No answer came. Nightwing sighed in defeat, royally pissed. He turned away.

" Nightwing... a pleasure I'm sure."

Nightwing whirled to face the speaker. It was Luna.

"Duel?" she proposed innocently, head cocked to one side. "I've always wanted to duel the infamous Nightwing, a man whose only life is that of a bitter vigilante." She watched his eyes, waiting for a reaction. As she predicted, his blue eyes hardened and he stiffened. He stood tall, glaring at her. He turned, seemingly dismissing her. And then the punches flew.


	4. A Fight and a Flaming Grill

The blows just kept on coming. Nightwing actually found himself challenged. But he still had the edge, years of practice and training at his side. But even without her using her metapowers, Luna was a force to be reckoned with. The others tried to step in, but their efforts were unsuccessful. Luna and Nightwing were in a brutal fight. Nightwing found himself holding back nothing. No punch was too hard, no kick too low. Luna fought with a new found zest, blocking and countering Nightwing's every move. She could read his body language like a book.

"Stop!" screamed a shrill voice.

Everyone turned towards an awakened and angry Starfire. Her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her face was flushed and her eyes brimmed with fury.

"¿Luna, cuáles eran usted que hacía, sparring con él?" she cried, her Spanish not hiding her anger. "¿Tengo que mirarle tengo gusto de un niño? ¡Usted tuvo que provocarlo y embromar! ¿No usted? ¿No puede usted controlar sus emociones? ¡Piense que Luna piensa! ¿Él realmente merece esto? ¿El desacato de un adolescente? ¡Va el interior que trataré de usted más adelante!"

Luna ran inside, not bothering to put up a word protest, knowing resistance was futile. Before Starfire turned to follow, she gave Nightwing a look that made his heart drop. It was a look of frustration and disappointment, but one of hurt. Nightwing away, shame rushing through him.

The other stared, wondering what had just gone down. Slowly and carefully they went to their business, leaving Nightwing watching the waves sadly.

Cyborg sniffed, puzzled.

"What is that SMELL?" he asked.

"Smells like something burning" Bee replied distractedly.

"SOMETHING BURNING!" screamed Beast Boy, Cyborg and Aqualad.

They rushed the grill, which had been forgotten in light of recent events, to find it a raging bonfire, which had burned up the surrounding deck railing and threatening the house.

"My GRILL!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"My Bar-B-Q RIBS!" yelled Cyborg.

"My deck…" Aqualad remarked testily. He called upon a wave to smother the flames and once it was extinguished, he regarded Cyborg and BB with crossed arms and sharp glare.

"You were supposed to watch it."

Cyborg scratched his neck nervously. "Well…"

"Tomorrow BB, you, and I gonna have fun with a have fun with a hammer and nails…"

Cyborg and BB's faces drained, replaced with looks of fear and disbelief.

"…. And no, I am not going to kill you, I'm going to make you rebuild the deck."

"Ahhhh, man that's even worse." shouted Cy.

"Oh you prefer the alternative?"

Cy and BB exchanged glances. Rebuilding the deck with Drill Sergeant Aqualad. Greeeaaaatttt.

Inside Raven ordered pizza and tried to calm the frenzy around her. Nightwing was sulking, BB and Terra were hitting, Aqualad was moaning over his beloved deck, Bee was trying to please a hungry Tyson, Cy was complaining about how Aqualad was being mean, Laura was jumping on the couch with Eric, Luna was grumpily watching MTV and Star was no where to be found.

After what seemed like ages, the pizza was delivered.

"Come get your pizza pie!" shouted Raven.

"Sorry, I'm on a diet" said Terra, leaving the room.

"I shouldn't eat that; it'll give me heartburn" remarked Cyborg, retiring to his room.

"I want Mickey D's!" screamed Tyson.

"Ya know what baby, I'm craving some too." Said Bee to her crying son. In a flash they were in the T-Car, off to McDonalds."

"That pizza is gross!" sung Eric and Luara, who were already on there way to stargaze with BB.

"I would say so." Agreed BB, joining the kids.

"I've lost my appetite…" mumbled Nightwing, going upstairs.

Luna just turned up the TV.

Pizza alone, thought Raven putting the boxes down, Yippee.

Meanwhile Nightwing wandered down the hall to his room. He passed a slighty ajar door, and entered upon hearing quiet sobs.

Star sat on the window seat, head in hands, leaning against one side of the window, crying. Nightwing approached her carefully and took a seat opposite her. It was awhile until she realized his presence. A bit startled, she shivered, sorrow echoing through her.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered, "You let her get to you."

Nightwing looked away.

"Seeing people you love fight, meaning bodily harm," she continued, "It's horrible."

Nightwing felt guilt smother him. "I am sorry Star. I really am."

"I wish that was enough."

"What do you want from me Star!" His voice rising, "I don't understand."

"I want you to be there Nightwing! I want you to love me! I want you to love Luna! I know if you knew you wouldn't have fought her."

Silence.

"Knew what?"

"Can't you see it Nightwing? The jet black hair? The blue eyes? The natural acrobatic and atheletic ability? The stubbornness? The love of a good fight? My god she's almost a carbon copy of you!" Starfire slowed. "You. Her father."


	5. Family Ties

**Bree 2006- My first review ever! Thanks! I will try to make about 10 chapters.**

**Star Wars Queen- Sorry its not Speedy…**

**rock'n'rollbitch- Yeah, I'm not a fan of that pairing.**

**Doom Devil Girl- Suspense is a wonderful thing.**

**Silo101- See TT fics aren't that bad, especially mine ; )**

**RupertLover08- This thing is going to be full of cliffies.**

**AnimalShifter- Yeah I thought I might mix it up**

**Mest Up Sista- Your review made my day!**

Nightwing looked into her eyes. She wasn't kidding. He felt dizzy and disoriented. He slipped off of the window seat, plummeting to the floor below.

"Nightwing!" Star cried.

Nightwing felt black close in around his head, blocking Star, the world, and this sudden news out.

_Flashback_

"_Dicky hurry up!" called Mother, "The show must go on!"_

_Her little boy exited the dressing room. He was the youngest member of the Flying Graysons, the acclaimed act of Halley's Circus. Master tight rope walkers and champions on the flying trapeze. The best of the best._

_He hurries toward the ladder to climb up to the platform._

"_No, sweetie, this act is for Daddy, Mommy and Clara. Stay down here." His mother commands him._

"_But Mom!" he protests, but she is already halfway up the ladder._

_They love Clara more than me, he thinks. Way more. Just because she's 14 and I'm 9. Stupid sister._

_He sits on the sidelines, not watching._

_And then a snap echoes through the circus tent. People gasp. He looks up. The rope is whirling in the air not attached to the other platform. Mom, Dad and Clara fall through the air like rag dolls. He can't move. They fall 60 ft. and hit the ground with a _thump.

_He rushes over to their bodies, knowing. He kneels there and a single tear drips onto his mother's lifeless body._

_End Flashback._

"NO!"

Nightwing sat bolt upright, coming out of his dream state as quickly as he'd entered it. Sweat poured down his dace and bare torso. He gasped, struggling for air as if drowning.

"Shhhhhh, it's fine." Cooed Starfire. "Its fine; you're safe." She sat next to him, gently rubbing his back with one hand and holding his hand with the other.

"Where am I?"

"In my room. On my bed. You passed out."

"I think I need some water."

She nodded, biting her lip with worry. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and exited the room.

He trudged silently through the hall and down the stairs. He walked into in the kitchen, flicked on the light and opened the refrigerator door.

"That was some dream you had."

He jumped, startled. He looked over to see Raven sipping tea at the table.

"I….I…" he stuttered.

Raven nodded to a seat across from her and Nightwing reluctantly took it.

"How did you know about my dream?"

"People broadcast dreams, feelings and thoughts. Yours was like the Today Show… broadcast coast to coast… I could see it in my room. Who was that child anyway?"

"Me."

Raven gave him a stunned look. I surprised a mind-reader, he thought.

"I heard that." Raven said, irked. Nightwing chuckled.

"Well, I suppose that dream… I mean memory, was triggered by the news that you have a daughter, must have resulted in your minor mental break. You remembered the last event you ever had with your family."

Nightwing said nothing.

"Don't you have anything to say about my brilliant psychological evaluation?"

"You should be a shrink."

Raven laughed. "But instead I teach yoga at the senior center, to people who don't know that I have the ability to encase them in black energy."

"Shhhhhhhh…"

"Huh?"

Nightwing gestured to the living room. Luna slept peacefully on the sofa.

"Wow, you already have fatherly instincts. That must be a record." Said Raven, already exiting the room.

Nightwing scowled and tiptoed towards Luna. She looked like an angel, slumped over in a peaceful sleep. Hard to believe she tried to hurt me, he thought. He studied her. Star had been right; she was a female him. Sure she had Star's legs and beauty, but she was him. Thousands of question raced through his mind. What was her first word? Her birthday? Her favorite food? Color? Person?

And she shouldn't be sleeping on this hard chair, he thought. He paused not sure what to do next. Pick her up, leave her? Finally he, slipped one hand under her legs and another on her neck, picking her up slowly. It wasn't that she was heavy or anything; he just didn't want to wake her. He hesitated, not sure if he should do this. She moved a bit, but seemed unaware of leaving the chair. He started up the stairs, careful to watch his every step. In the middle of the staircase, she rolled over in his arms. Unconsciously, she placed her hand and head on his bare chest. He smiled, continuing. He reached Star's room and nudged the door open with his foot. Star was still on the bed where he'd left her and he slowly set Luna down next to her. He pulled a sheet over Luna and smiled.

"Night-" Starfire started.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." And then he smiled at her with genuine happiness and left.

Maybe this family thing could work,Starfire thought.


	6. Ram

_**Goodnight baby, sleep tight my love  
May God watch over you from above  
Tomorrow I'm workin' what would I do  
I'd be lost & lonely if not for you.**_

_**So close your eyes  
We're alright for now**_

_**I've spent my life travelin'  
I've spent my life free  
I could not repay all you've done for me **_

So sleep tight baby  
Unfurrow your brow  
And know I love you  
We're alright for now  
We're alright for now

"5 minutes more…" Beast Boy moaned.

"No… we get up and build the deck NOW." Aqualad was getting impatient.

Beast Boy didn't move.

"If you don't get outta that bed, God as my witness, I will throw you to the piranhas."

"You seem to forget yourself, Aqualad," Beast Boy mumbled yawning, "But I can turn into a piranha." He snuggled closer to the pillow. Aqualad felt his anger turn to fury and promptly stripped the sheets off BB's bed in one smooth motion.

"OUCH!" BB yelled, tumbling to the floor. "You could have been nicer about it. But of course that's against you nature." He was rewarded with a stern look.

"Alright, alright… don't get Raven on my ass." Beast Boy mumbled curses and set out for the screaming-to-be-rebuilt deck with Aqualad.

Raven watched them trudge out the door. "And so another day begins." She sipped her tea. She watched Cyborg, Aqualad and Beast Boy argue outside through the window. She shook her head. Men are like toddlers, she thought.

Nightwing strolled in, looking as happy as the chipmunks Eric and Laura were watching on TV.

"Good night?"

"Yeah…" he said, "Good night." He paused. "Have you seen Star?" He asked.

"She went shopping with Luna."

"This early?" He questioned, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

"Don't look so disappointed… could I take her place in this dire matter?"

Nightwing shook his head. "Do you wanna talk about Luna?" Raven continued.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Lets take a walk; I can answer some of your questions. I'm the one and only godmother."

"I'd love-" Nightwing started, but an idling motorcycle and the ringing doorbell quickly overpowered his voice.

Raven looked worried.

"Who is that?" Nightwing questioned.

"Ramses."

"Who is Ramses ?" Nightwing asked.

Raven almost choked on her tea as the door flew open and a young man in a motorcycle jacket strowed in.

"Hey, Aunt Rae!" he called walking into the kitchen. "Who owns the other motorcycle in the driveway? It has some nice parts that I have never seen before--"

"Its mine." Nightwing said gruffly.

The boy turned to Nightwing. His crimson hair tufted around his ears and his bangs nearly covered a pair of unnerving teal eyes. He stood tall,a little taller thanLuna. He stared at Nightwing and stuck out his hand. "I'm Ramses, otherwise known as Ram."

Nightwing felt the bones in his hand crush as Ram gave him hearty handshake. "Your handshake's like a….. vice" he squeaked.

"Oh, sorry! I'm used to shaking hands with my mother. She's gotta hard one, too."

Suddenly, the door swung open again and Luna and Star came in.

"Luna!" Ram called, catching her attention. Luna looked nervous as she confronted the boy.

"Where the hell is my gearshift?" he fumed.

"I don't know…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Luna looked away. "Ram…."

"Don't Ram me! I want the damn gearshift!"

"Ram-"

Nightwing opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He didn't like the way Ram was talking to Luna, but it was obviously between them. Nightwing looked over at Raven who seem unbothered by the way Ram was talking to Luna. Star had disappeared. "Who is this kid?" he said, angry.

"Luna's twin." Said Raven simply.

"WHAT!"

"Wait…. You didn't know she had a twin?" Raven said, knowing that Starfire would crucify her for spilling.

"NO!"

By now Luna's and Ram's argument had stopped and they turned to stare at Nightwing and Raven.

"Heh, heh, heh." Raven chuckled nervously. She left the kitchen.

"Guys, make sure that they don't rip Nightwing a new breathing hole or vice versa." She whispered to Cy and Beast Boy on her way to find the Tamarainian.

"Uh-oh." The men breathed knowing this wouldn't be easy.

"Would do you care about Luna?" Ram asked gruffly meanwhile in the kitchen. "Why do you give a damn?"

"I give a damn because…." Nightwing paused, not sure if he should say it.

"Well? I'm waiting." Ram said, annoyed. He then started to hum the Jeopardy theme.

Nigthwing felt his anger rise in his chest. "Because--"

"What is going on here?" Starfire interrupted. She stood in the doorway, trying to make sense of the situation. Raven whispered something to her. Starfire nodded. Ram and Nightwing looked ready to duke it out. Nightwing's eyes held a hard and unforgiving look and an all-too-familiar teal energy was forming around Ram's hands. The outlook was bleak.

"Nightwing, may I see you outside for a moment?" Star's voice was firm and unbending.

Nightwing took the hint and joined Starfire on the moonlit beach.

"What were you doing?" she cried, "You looked like you wanted to pound poor Ram!"

"Poor Ram my ass! He looked ready to blast me through the kitchen wall!" Nightwing said defensively. "I wasn't going to touch him." He added softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to tell you last night when you brought Luna in! But you insisted we talk today."

Nightwing ground his teeth, knowing she was right.

"Dick, stopping being so difficult."

"Its kind of hard not to be difficult when it turns out the daughter you never knew has a twin!"

Starfire shook her head in defeat. There was no arguing with him. "El dios me ahorra," she muttered.

"What?"

"God save me." She started to sob quietly, the light from the kithen windows casting shadows on her soon tear streaked face. Nightwing felt guilt, even more so than after his fight with Luna. He gathered her small body against his own. She sobbed into his chest as he held her.

"Star, I'm sorry."

"I know," she whispered "I am too."

She slowly regained her composure and stepped out of his arms, drying her eyes and smoothing her hair. She looked at him. He looked lost and confused by the sudden complication of children. She gave him a small, comforting kiss on the cheek. He smiled a small, lopsided smile.

"Please, be gentle with them. They might take awhile to adjust once they find out." He nodded again.

"Don't you have anything to say?" She teased. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand and leading back towards the house. But inside, the house was dark and the kitchen was empty; not a Titan in sight.

"Wow, I guess we were out there for a while. Everyone must have gone to bed. Well I better make sure Ram and Luna aren't causing trouble for Beast Boy and Cyborg. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked off.

Nightwing paused and proceeded to look for a computer. He finally found one, and started to begin his research on Luna. I'll do Luna first, he thought, then Ram. He tried everything until he finally pulled up the twin's birth certificate. It read:

**Luna Isabella Anders Grayson, Ramses Isaac Richard Grayson.**

**Birthdate: February 20th**

**Place of Birth: Gotham**

**Born at: 9:50 PM and 9:50 PM**

**Sex: Girl, Boy**

**Birth weights: 5.5 lbs and 6 lbs. **

**Mother: K. Anders**

**Father: R. Grayson**

**Health Status: Excellent**

Nightwing read the certificate over and over again. His name was on there as the father, they had his last name, and Star wouldn't have lied. Little did he notice the shadowy creature sneaking up behind him.


	7. The Birth of Kaydee

_Recap_

_Little did he notice the shadowy creature sneaking up behind him._

"Boo."

Nightwing flew from the seat, propelled by fright and anger. He twisted around, knocking the desk chair over and managing to tip a large bookcase over. The furniture crashed to the ground, creating an almost shockwave of air and noise.

"Smooth move," said the deadpan voice. Oh thank god, thought Nightwing, it's Raven. I thought it was-

"Luna. Well it is." The voice whispered fiercely. Nightwing felt his jaw drop.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered into the darkness, not quite sure where she was.

"Getting some water… and you?"

Nightwing said nothing. "Looking at my birth certificate perhaps?" she continued, "Smart, considering you don't my birthday or even my full name. This way you can buy me and Ram some nice expensive toys with your enormous salary and have us forgive you for never ever being there. Or even showing up once. You knew about us, yet you didn't stop in for some tea and biscuits. I mean isn't that what you all the time at your sky top penthouse with a killer view of Gotham? Or does Gotham's Most Eligible Bachelor eat pop tarts and drink Kool-Aid? Tell me, do the Playmates from Playboy mansion come around sometimes? Or maybe some bimbo models?"

Nightwing was furious. "Let's go over what's wrong with this picture. 1., your mother failed to slip me a memo saying, 'You have twins' until yesterday. 2., I eat toast and coffee, like a normal person. 3., you ever think that you might read too many tabloids? 4., do really think I would waste my money on a forgiveness gift when you have made you've made it perfectly clear very stubborn and will never forgive me? Because I won't even try. That's already a lost cause."

He heard her stiffen and begin breath heavily. He didn't bother to say anything, he just slipped out the door. He was about to turn the corner until he was stopped by a small, almost pitiful voice.

"I'm sorry…" Luna choked out.

Nightwing turned around. He felt horrible. He hadn't ever been there had he? He shook his head; he should have looked for Star harder when she left. He sighed. But how was he supposed to know she was pregnant? He looked at Luna. Her jet black hair, the navy blue eyes. He wished he had watched her grow up. Ram, too.

"Its ok…" he whispered, "No hard feelings?"

She shook her head. "I guess I always assumed you knew about us. Never stopped to think you might not." She chuckled bitterly. "I wish I were Ram. He's always level headed and can't hold a grudge for his life. Behind the tough boy, he's just a big ole softie." Nightwing smiled. He would have never guessed.

"Well, I ever see you after this or will you just vanish as quickly as you've appeared?" Luna asked. Nightwing opened his mouth to speak.

A scream rang through the house. The lights flew on as Terra and the others flew down the stairs, Star and Raven literally.

"My water's broken!" cried Bee, being carried by Aqualad. All hell was breaking out as everyone, Titans and children where rushing through the main hall.

"Where is Cyborg?" cried Terra.

"He went for a drive!" called Beast Boy.

"Jesus! Of all the times to go for a DRIVE!" shouted Aqualad.

"It HUUUURRRRTTTTSSS!" screamed Bee.

"We better get to the hospital!" yelled Nightwing.

"Alright," barked Bee, forgetting her pains, "Nightwing, Star, and Aqualad go to the hospital with me! Raven and Beast Boy find Cyborg! Terra, watch the kids! Luna, would grab my overnight bag! It's already packed!"

People rushed around going to their duties. Soon, the crew going to the hospital was packed into the station wagon, Nightwing at the wheel, Aqualad navigating, and Star in the back, leading Bee through Lamaze. Nightwing put the pedal to the medal and peeled out of the driveway.

"Good lord, don't kill us before we get to the hospital!" shouted Aqualad.

"Scared, Aqualad?" smirked Nightwing. Aqualad glared at him.

They sped through the night. Bee moaned. The pain was just too great….

"Hold on, Bee, we'll be there soon!" cried Star, "Right Aqualad, our capable navigator?" No answer came. "RIGHT Aqualad!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that… this map isn't helping me decipher how to get out of all these cul-de-sacs and dead end streets. The suburbs are a maze… OW!"

"WELL YOU BETTER FIGURE IT OUT; I GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" shouted Bee, ready to sting again. Star eyes were glowing green, ready to help Bee beat up Aqualad.

"Yes Aqualad, you can navigate the open ocean and yet you can't get out of Briarlake Terrace?" asked Star dangerously.

Aqualad yelped. "Cool it guys, we're here," said Nightwing, miraculously pulling up in front of Gotham General.

Bee was rushed into the building just as Raven and BB showed up, BB carrying Cy in eagle form and Raven levitating the T-Car. Cy rushed in after Bee, and BB and Raven went home to help Terra with the kids.

Star, Aqualad and Nightwing lounged in the waiting area, anxiously waiting for news. Nightwing got up to get a drink of water and passed a door labeled 'Viewing Area'. Curious, he pushed open the door, revealing a long hall lined with windows overlooking the maternity ward. Newborns slept peacefully in glass cribs. A few parents gushed over them, leaning up against the glass, sighing contently. Nightwing watched the babes sleep, one hand against the glass. It's hard to believe that is how everything starts, thought Nightwing. He thought about how these kids would grow up to be doctors and lawyers, construction workers, firemen, policemen, heroes. He was deep in thought, blocking out his surroundings.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

He turned to see Aqualad right beside him. "You were gone for awhile so I went to check on you. I remember the last time I was here…" he said.

"Tyson?" asked Nightwing.

"No, Cy was with Bee for Tyson, BB was with Terra for Laura and Eric. I came with Star for Luna and Ram." Nightwing blinked at him, surprised.

"I remember Starfire was screaming and I was about to faint. I was holding Star's hand and she was crushing it. She broke 3 of my fingers." He chuckled. "And then the doctor said it was girl, and then a boy. It was clear that they were opposites from the beginning. Ram cried and Luna didn't. Ram had tufts of bright red hair and magnificent teal eyes, and Luna had a full head of jet black hair and dark blue eyes. Ram was obviously a mix of you and Star, and Luna was completely your daughter. You looked at her and knew. Star hadn't thought about their names at all. I suggested Luna, which means moon, and Ramses, which means sun."

"You named them?" asked Nightwing.

"Sure did. I took Star in here to look at them. I had a cast on for my broken fingers and she was in a wheelchair because she was so weak. I wheeled her in and we watched them. Luna was napping like an angel and Ram was raising hell for the nurses." He laughed. "I should have known Luna would be an angel and Ram a devil."

"I never knew any of that." Nightwing paused. "I'm glad it was you. Thanks man." Aqualad smiled. "They're lucky to have you as a dad." Nightwing beamed. "Have you ever thought about having kids Aqualad?"

"Well, Raven's going to kill me for telling, but she's pregnant."

Nightwing patted him on the back, "Congratulations. How far along?"

"Thanks. 5 months."

Star burst through the doors. "I have been looking all over for you guys! I have been worried sick. Bee had a girl and they named it Kaydee. She's a cute little hooligan. What are you doing here?"

"I was telling Nightwing about the last time I was here." Star nodded. "I never apologized for breaking your hand."

"No need."

She turned to Nightwing. "I can't believe how cute they were. Little Luna and Ram. They were us. I couldn't look at them without thinking of you. Ram's stubbornness and Luna's looks. I'm sorry I never told you. But I never told you this either… Nightwing I love you."

"Star I love you, too," breathed Nightwing, and he pulled her into a deep embrace and softly kissed her.

And so with witnesses of many newborns and a blushing Aqualad, Nightwing and Star professed their love.


End file.
